A Clearer Future
by Princess Seraphina88
Summary: After the Battle with Galaxia something is wrong with Darien and Usagi's relationship... Apparently someone said they were meant to be... who knew Please note name has changed since someone else published a story with the same name, please let me know if the name sucks or you have any suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

General disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or its characters, they belong to Naoko.

Hi Hi, my name is Princess Sera, this is my first fan fic, so please review :D

A/N: There are far more chapters I have ready to upload, but I'll make sure this sounds right first :D Please Please REVIEW !

Chapter 1. Summers Fragrance

On Kinmoko

In the palace the princess didn't sleep soundly as she hadn't for many nights, ever since the battle with Galaxia, they had now returned home from Earth nothing felt right.

It was Yaten's turn to guard the princess while she slept, he sat in the chair beside her bed dozing.

Her dream was as clear as the white moon's light on Earth, and what she saw made her jolt awake screaming.

With this brought Seiya and Taiki to her room and Yaten saying 'What did I do'?

Taiki asked 'Are you okay Princess?'

'Yes thank you, no need to worry Taiki. But I believe we will be paying a little visit to someone shortly Seiya will be very happy to see in a couple of days'. Said Kakyuu

Seiya gasped and had a humungous grin on his face.

Taiki and Yaten both said together 'Could it possibly be a certain white moon princess?'

All Princess Kakyuu did was stick out her tongue and said 'All will be revealed in good time'.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and grinned.

After they had left the room Kakyuu stared off into space wondering what prompted that dream, '_I wonder why the star's want us to protect her so badly, it's not like the stars and planets are all that close. It must mean that she's an important part of our future as well'._

While Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu were packing happily for their trip things weren't going so well in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

The school day had ended on a hot summer's day in Juuban, Tokyo. A blonde girl with weird looking hair walked down the street humming her favourite song.

Usagi is walking over to Darien's flat to surprise him, so they could go out on their date, even though he was picking her up from her house at 5.30pm. She was glad she had not got detention today, so she could do this.

Usagi happily skipped along as she got closer. When she got there she pulled out her spare key he gave her.

Opening the door and sneaking in, she took off her shoes, she was standing in the hallway and what she saw shocked her to the core. He was there with Rei, she couldn't see them very well but she could tell what they were doing. She ran back out and slammed the door.

The two undisturbed, didn't notice her or her departure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi-usa ran through the corridors of the palace, she was so scared, she knew something was wrong in the past.

She tugged her time key out of her shirt and prayed for Luna P and herself somewhere safe. At the gates of time Pluto heard her plea and opened the gates and sent her back in time.

Along this corridor there were two travelling a light pink and a bright pink light, two people heading for safety.

Sailor Pluto felt the two in the portal and was worried, for the first time in millennia, Setsuna felt the bonds to the Gate slip, and knew she was needed elsewhere.

Chibi-usa landed on the grass with a thump and Luna P hit her on the head, before coming to a rest beside her.

Suddenly Luna P started beeping and the portal re-opened, something small and warm who smelt like cherry blossoms landed right on top of her.

It took them a while to untangle the limbs.

Chibi-usa came too and all she could smell was her mother's perfume '…Mummy…' she said

Wait a minute thought chibi-usa _'my mum is in the future, then who is this.'_ She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

_'I really don't think we are in Tokyo anymore' _thought Chibi-usa

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I know my first cliff hanger... I think I'll leave it there for now and see what you guys think to the new format :D Don't forget to review... xox


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys - sorry for the delay in submitting another chapter. Will be more frequent, that writers block is a pain!

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'. As you may have noticed Darien is the only one with an English name, you will find out why later on. This chapter is going to be longer than usual.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 4

Earth

Last time on Neo Crystal Tokyo: Usagi caught Darien in the act, Chibi-usa went back to the past with an unknown someone , the starlights are somehow in on this, and Setsuna got reassigned. Now on with the story.

Usagi was running as fast as she could through the streets, dodging people and cars as she went. Finally running out of breath she found herself in the park, she lies down on the grass huffing and puffing as she tried to regain some semblance of a hold on her emotions. She is looking up at the moon, it is full and bright, but the light it shone on her only made her feel more lonely.

Now calm she sits up, a rogue tear drops on her locket and it starts to emit a silver light. Standing up she lets the comforting power of the crystal envelope her, she is instantly transformed to Eternal Sailor moon. Closing her eyes she prays to go where she is needed.

Hotaru sat in her room and was having a premonition, the birght purple light faded as she fainted.

The other's found her like this, and ran over to her, Amara starts gently shaking her to wake her up.

Her eyes open 'We need to call a scout meeting, urgently'. She then promptly falls asleep.

Amara quietly closes the door, 'Do you sense anything wrong in the time lines Setsuna?'

'No, Amara I don't, it has been very quiet these last few days, but it has stopped me returning several times. I can tell by this that something is happening, it has never done this before' said Setsuna. ' What about you Michiru?' Asked Setsuna.

Michiru pulls out her mirror, it lights up and they all gather round to watch what it shows them. They are shown everything that happened apart from Usagi leaving.

'Hotaru was right, this is of severe importance. We must call a meeting urgently'.

The inners are all at Rei's temple, Rei and Mina are sat on the deck, while Lita stands braced against the strut of the deck and Amy sits on the floor in front of them. Luna is on Amy's lap and Artemis is on Mina's, Darien is yet to make a show.

'Hey Luna, why did you call the meeting?' Asked Lita

Before she could answer Darien came running up to them, slightly out of breath from the distance from his flat to the shrine.

'What's up you guy's, and where's Usagi' Asks Darien

'That's what we'd like to know' Say's Amara threateningly.

The tension between the inners and the outers was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

'Well obviously she's not here' says Rei snarkely.

Amara almost goes and slaps her but Michiru stops her.

To everyone's shock both Amy and Michiru get up and slap Rei, 'How can you not be worried about the Princess' Say's Michiru, Amy adds 'its our duty not just as guardians but as friends'. Both look at each other and blush, not really sure of how they managed to know what to say or do.

'Well, clearly you guy's aren't interested in helping us to locate your so called friend' Says Amara as she turns to leave.

The outers find after following Usagi's energy trail they find themselves at the park where Usagi left us.

Michiru is looking at her mirror very determinedly 'You look so hot when you concentrate' Says Amara, 'You're not making this easy by destracting me Amara!' Argues Michiru. Amara just pokes her tounge out and leaves Michiru to it.

_Come on Princess, give us a hint _thought Michiru. Just as if her prayer was answered a sparkle appeared in her mirror.

Michiru jumps up and down and squeals happily 'What the heck is up with you, your acting much like the princess' Says Setsuna.

She tilts her head to the left, and puts a finger to her cheek looking inquisitive 'There's a problem with that?' She asks.

Hotaru smiles, and the others just look at her like she's gone crazy.

Michiru holds up her transformation stick and she transforms 'Well, you coming?' she asks

The others waste no time joining her and forming a circle 'Where are we going?' Asks Hotaru.

'You'll see' Say's Michiru

Neptune Crystal Power  
Pluto Crystal Power  
Saturn Crystal Power  
Uranus Crystal Power

Sailor Teleport !

With a swish of their powers enveloping them in a multicoloured shield bubble they left the Earth's surface behind.

Well guys, how was it? Was it boring? Let me know, us authors love feedback. I'm sure you guys are wondering why the Stars are involved in this story, you'll soon find out why :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

-

Chapter 5

Kinmoku

After Chibi-usa had sat up, she couldn't see any familiar objects. But she could smell her mothers perfume, after pushing the figure off her she is able to see that this child looks so much like her mother.

_She must be from the future, mummy only has me at the moment _thought Chibi-usa

Standing up they decide to explore, the first thing that they come across is a courtyard with a statue of eternal sailor moon. The garden is very beautiful, but none of the plants look or smell like they do at home.

Tummies start grumbling and they follow smells from cooking to the kitchen, the cook not able to deny children gives them a small pastry, which is very spicy and savoury. Chibi-usa has never tasted anything like it and scoffs it down quickly enjoying every morcel.

While Chibi-usa and Chibi-chibi are eating the cook has alerted the guards of the unknown children who appeared from no where.

Seiya runs like the wind hoping since the star seed energy was familiar that is was Usagi, he is very shocked when he finally gets to the kitchen _this is not what I hoped for _thought Seiya.

Approaching the children from behind, he startles Chibi-usa who jumps up, so startled by this her transformation took hold.

Seiya stood there amazed, _who could this child be... she's so familiar yet I know I've never met her before._

'Can you two explain who you are and where you came from?' Asks Seiya

The children can see he's sincere and trustworthy.

'We're here to save mummy, and as far as I beleive you can help us' says Chibi-usa

_How can I possbily help them, and who is their mother? _thought Seiya 'Why don't you start from the beginning and try to explain how I can help you' Seiya says.

'Well it sorta goes like this' starts Chibi-usa before she can proceed the kitchen doors are thrown open and two guards are standing there.

'You are required in the Throne room immediately' orders the guard.

'On my way' says Seiya.

The children having nothing else to do follow Seiya to the throne room.

-

Earth

The girls are walking home from Rei's shrine, talking about what occured.

'You guy's, I feel so guilty' complains Lita.

'Yeah I know' adds Ami.

'I think we should do something' says Mina

'But what' asks Lita and Amy together.

'I think it's best if we transform and try to find where Usagi ran off to' directs Mina

The girls transform quickly, and start running.

'Mercury can you use your computer to track Usagi?' asks Mina

Pressing her earring her visor comes over her eyes, and holding her computer in her hands she opens up the map.

'I can see her energy trail quite clearly' says Mercury

They run as fast as they can; 'Well guys this is the end of the trail' says Mercury

'This doesn't help us at all' Mina says frustrated.

Lita looks up and smiles ' I think I know where she went' says Lita

The other two look at her and say 'Where?', Lita simply points up, following the direction of her finger they come to stare at the full moon.

Catching on to Lita's train of thought they all gather in a circle.

Jupiter Crystal Power  
Venus Crystal Power  
Mercury Crystal Power

Sailor Teleport!

With a burst of energy they leave the Earth behind.

-

Meanwhile, Darien and Rei met up and are currently going to the movies for a date. Unaware that they have been seen, and yet they are the none the wiser that their scheme is known by all.

_It's been so quiet and peaceful lately without Usagi around _thought Rei

-  
Well guys what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 6

The Moon

Sailor Moon stood and stared at the aparition that appeared, tears threatened to fall as she looked at her mother.

She falls to her knees and looks up at her mother 'Oh Mother I feel like such a failure'.

'My Princess, you are no failure, why look at what you have accumplished and how mature you have grown, you will make a fine queen once you take up the throne' Comforts Queen Selenity

' I believe it is time for you to do what you were raised to do my darling, come, follow me' Selenity orders.

Selenity leads her daughter carefully over the ruins of the palace, to the one part of the palace left standing.

_Oooh, the prayer room, its amazing to find the monolith* still standing after all these years _thought Sailr Moon.

Selenity turns to her daughter and says 'You know what to do'

'Yes mother, I do, but once I so this wont you...' says Sailor Moon sadly.

'I am well ready for retirement, Sailor Saturn will be here after your coronation' says Selenity.

Sailor moon steps into the circle and is instanly transformed in to Princess Serenity, continuing her momentum she reaches out her hand and touches the monolith and closes her eyes.

' I Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino, heir to the throne accept my duty as was foretold by our ancestors' says Princess Serenity. Her mother comes and stands next to her daughter, placing her hand next to Serenity's on the monolith

'I Queen Selenity Serena Tsukino, Queen of the Moon, as fortold by the ancients abdicate the throne to my daughter Princess Serenity, effective immediately'.

Once this happens a bright silver light shoots up and surround the moon from the monolith, as powers are transfered a new dawn approaches.

Many on Earth seeing the light believe it to be the sunrise but the rest of the universe rejoices as a new leader has taken the throne.

The light dims, Daughter faces her mother in a final show of abdication her mother bows to her daughter.

A light surrounds them, daughter receives a crown and she is transformed into a Queen. Her dress is silver satin, with a bow in the front, her compact is currently sitting on, her compact dissapears and the crystal becomes one with her crown. Her star locket which she gave to Prince Endymion appears and opens, its music is now dimmed as the insides dissappear and a new crystal becomes one with the locket.

'Now my dearest daughter, the crystal you have in your hand is your transformation, you can still become Sailor Moon until you birth an heir to the throne, where your daughter will then take over Sailor Moon'.

A flash of purple appears, 'Your highness it is time' Says Saturn solemly.

'I know my time is lmited now my daughter, I will always watch over you, and will dwell in your hear always'.

Serenity watches her mother leave with Saturn sadly

Looking around she notices that the palace has been reborn bigger and better than before.

After taking some time to look around and adjust to her surroundings, Serenity faints onto the floor in the throne room.

'Are we there yet?' Complains Sailor Uranus

'No, we aren't but we are about to get some company' says Sailor Pluto

The Inners and the Outers collide, before they can realise that their teleportation has broken, they point at each other and say 'Its you'.

Before they can get their wits together they plummet right towards the Moon, and land on different areas in groups of two.

'Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit us?' Complained Sailor Neptune

Looking around dazed she sees a body of water _Mare Serenitis _the Serene Lake, she is drawn towards this body of water.

Sailor Mercury is also attracted to the lake and promptly runs into Neptune knocking her over.

'Why don't you watch where your going' Screeches Sailor Neptune, once she looks up she recognises the figure.

Peering over the screen of her mini computer is Sailor Mercury, sporting a blush.

'Oh, I'm sorry Neptune, wasn't watching where I was going' explained Mercury

'I know that now Mercury, Why do you think we've been called here? Asked Neptune

Before she can answer a bright silver light covers the moon in a sparkling protective barrier. Both too wondered by the beauty of it are too stunned to talk.

-

A/N * The monolith is a huge glowing crystal, you can see it in an episode of the first season of sailor moon during a fight wih Malachite. As you will know this is Saturn from another time as she is much older, and the current one is with the outer senshi transporting to their leader.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 7

The Moon

Uranus open's her sapphire eye's, before looking around, she tumbles off the edge of the ledge. As Uranus was about to fall, a gloved hand reaches down and catches her wrist, looking up stares up into bright emerald eyes, 'Boy am I glad to see you Jupiter' exclaims Uranus.

'You always seem to get yourself into these dangerous situations' says Jupiter jokingly

'Yeah but then I wouldn't meet beauties like you if I didn't have this luck' flirts Uranus

'Behave Uranus or I'll tell Neptune' teases Jupiter

'Hmph, are you going to pull me up or just leave me here?' asks Uranus

Coming out of her daze, Jupiter says 'Oh, right' and starts to pull Uranus up.

Both sit on the ledge looking over the Mere Serentis or the Serene Lake.

'Why do you think we're here on this ledge' asks Jupiter

Before Uranus answers, a bright sparkling silver light passes over them creating a sheild over the moon, both are so moved they can barely talk.

-

'Mar's wake up' Venus commands, not stirring she moves over and shakes the fire senshi.

'What is it Venus, I was having a good dream' complains Mars.

'I don't think its appropriate for you to be dreaming in a time like this' says Venus

'Calm down Venus, as always you were in it' Mars says without thinking.

Realising what she's said she blushes crimson, and Venus also blushes 'It's not a time for flirting either Mars' says Venus laughingly

Both laugh, finally looking around they notice they are lying inside the mouth of a very warm cave, they turn to notice that they are by the lava pools.

'Why are we here' Mars asks

'I'm not sure, but there appears to be some kind of task for us to do here.' explains Venus.

A bright light impedes their further thoughts as they are astounded by its beauty as it flashes past into the depths of the cave.

Not sure what to do both stare at the lights trail, deciding that it was obviously leading them, they jump up and start running after it.

-

Pluto wakes up, she sits up and can see that Uranus and Neptune wasn't with her, looking further she see's a purple uniform 'Saturn!' she exclaims.

Saturn hearing her name called starts to stir, and groggily starts to sit up. Opening her eyes properly for the first time she see's Pluto running towards her. 'Where's the other's ' she asks with a frown.

'I don't know, I don't sense her anywhere near, hopefully they're not far, or have gone straight to Sailor Moon' says Pluto solemly.

Looking around they come to notice that the palace is intact, but sense that their task is currently with the transporter in front of them.

'So Pluto, why do you think we're here?' asks Saturn

Before she can answer, a dazzling bright beautiful light skims over them creating a shield over the moon.

They look at each other, understanding what it means. Just looking up at the beauty and majesty of the new palace, and the new sheild it was hard not to stare.

-

Okay we have caught up with all the scouts so obviously we need to meet up with the people on Kinmoku and the Earth Prince. As of yet I have no idea how Mars got there as she didn't teleport with the others. We'll no shortly :P


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 8

Kinmoku

Seiya is walking around the palace happily, he was going to see his Odango again, he couldn't wait.

He didn't know who the children were, and he still had no clue how he could help them.

_They look so familiar, almost like... No they couldn't be _thought Seiya.

His happy mood disappeared, and he starting to storm towards the gardens where they were sat with the Princess discussing matters.

'What's wrong Seiya, your stomping' asks the Princess

'I'm sorry your highness, a thought soured my mood, I will try to calm down' explains Seiya

A knowing smile appears on the face, and mirth shows in her eye's 'Yes, I understand Seiya'

Everyone is confused by this and they exchange looks of uncertainty.

'Our Mummy, needs your help, have you reached a decision' asks Chibi-usa

Before they can answer a bright silver light engolfs the girls.

The princess, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya uncover their eye's to look at the two, both girls are floating in the air with their eye's closed. Chibi-usa opens her blue eyes and a gold twinkling brings their eyes to a rest on the familiar symbol on the girls foreheads.

'By your shocked look you understand who our Mummy is now?' asks Chibi-usa

-

A/N: Once I get some more feed back for the two chapters I have just posted, I will finish this chapter, want to see how far the viability is for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 9

Space

_'Know who's our mother now?' _asked Chibi-usa

Seiya's mother dropped, before even giving the others to snap out he said 'Yes, I do, how can we help?'

Chibi-usa smiled, 'You need to follow us, Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!'. Chibi-chibi does the same 'Moon Prism Power, Make-up!'.

Once the light faded, 'Your Sailor Scouts too? But your so young' Yaten exclaimed

'Yaten, you guys started traning to be my guardians younger than 14!' said the Princess

Yaten blushed, 'I guess I forgot' he said.

'I won't be going with you to help, I will stay here and rule my kingdom, you won't be returning and new star senshi will replace you, once you arrive where you are going you will receive new powers from your new leader, fairwell' said Kakyuu sadly. She walks away quietly.

'Well guy's we need to get going, we are needed else where' said Taiki

'But, the princess?' asks Yaten

'You know as well as I do that we lef tour hearts behind on that planet' explains Seiya.

Both look at him and agree.

'We need to gather in a circle for a teleport' Chibi-usa instructs.

'No you won't' the girls look at them confused 'We will show you the way stars travel' says Seiya, taking one had from each girl lifts off the ground.

Princess Kakyuu surrounded by her new guard looking up for one last time, watching them streak through the sky, she say's 'Farewell Three Lights, we will see each other again.' a smile on her face.

Chibi-usa looks down at Kinmoku, watching it disappear, scared she grabs onto fighters arm tighter.

Laughing Seiya say's 'Relax and you will enjoy this' Chibi-usa just pokes her tounge out at Fighter 'Mummy, is also scared of heights, HMPH'.

Shocked Seiya just shakes her head and they continue their long journey.

-

A/N Haven't decided if the new star lights or kakyuu will come back into the picture or not. Also haven't decided on who will stand next to Usagi as King, should I have Mamoru back, give Seiya a chance? Or someone else entirely like Prince Demando who since the future isn't occuring never gets banished and never meets wise man...Open to other suggestions. For the next chapter this decision wont occur for a while, as the votes come in I will post them at the top of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 10

Unknown

A red flag flutters in the breeze, it has a black greecian ring, a black shadow of a pheonix in flight and writing in a forgotten language.

A young man with blonde hair sat on his throne watching the view finder, watching the light display coming off the Moon.

'_So the time has come' _thought the Prince

'Your highness, we have heard word from the Moon, that Earth has broken the treaty' explained his guardian

'Thank you Phoenix, you may leave' says the prince.

Phoenix opened his great wings and flew from his perch out into the gardens.

The prince flicked his wrist and was shown another screen, one he was more than happy to watch.

_'After I'm done watching I might go pay a visit' _thought the prince happily.

'Sister!' called the Prince

A figure with long red hair comes dashing into the throne room through large oak doors.

'Yes, brother?' asks the Princess

'Prepare yourself, we are going to welcome our dearest to her throne' says the Prince

The Princess smiles 'About time brother, we have been waiting so long'

'Yes,we have, ever since the Earth interferred many eons ago, and Queen serenity and _he _banished us from beside our princess'. Exclaimed the Prince

The Princess sighed 'Brother, that is long in the past, we now have our chance, and we shall take it, I will be ready in an hour'.

'Ah, I am so happy today' says the princess

'As am I Sarlie, as am I' smiled the prince.

A/N: I've introduced our first OC's, what do you think of them? I don't describe the prince more as his face is shadowed, and the princess's face is also shadowed. I was unable to picture their eyes and features at this stage. But I have a feeling they will show in a couple more chatpers. On with the story.

Change of scene: Moon

The girls all stood staring at the shield above them, once it settled the light faded and you could no longer see the shield.

_MY guardians _ hearing their names called one by one they all turned towards the sound and found it was coming from towards the castle.

Before they can move hey are all surrounded by a silver light and transported, they all land on the floors of the throne room heavily.

'Ouch, that hurt' exclaimed Mercury

'Couldn't they be alittle bit gentler?' asked Neptune

After standing up, dusting off and helping the others up, they finally all peer at new surroundings.

'Wow, our Princess sure has been busy' say's Venus

'I think you should changed that wording Venus, have a look' say's Saturn

All the senshi look towards where Pluto is pointing, 'Serenity' they scream together.

Putting her fingers to her lips, 'Shh, she's reasting' say's Uranus who was kneeled beside her.

Uranus lifts her off the ground, and something falls to the ground, it rolls a couple of times.

After Uranus puts down her sleeping princess she comes back into the throne room.

The object is still rolling across the marble floor, where Luna decides to put her paw out and touch it.

A blinding golden light comes out of Luna's crescent moon.

Once the light clears, 'Artemis, what are you looking at? If you don't close your mouth you are going to catch flies' exclaimed Luna

'There are no clies on the moon Luna, Artemis them touches the object too, a silver light emits from his crescent moon, 'Now do you see why I was so shocked Luna?' asks Artemis stepping out of the light in his human form.

Everyone is gobsmacked, the last time they had seen Artemis and Luna in human form... was...

-

A/N: So waht does everyone think to this chapter, I will eventully tell you the meanings behind where the girls landed later. But for now who will Serenity end up with?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 11

The moon

Serenity walked through her gardens with her gardener 'Are you pleased with the gardens your majesty?' he asks

'Yes, I am, though I feel something is missing in this area here, it is very open, maybe put in a water feature? she suggested

'Ah, I see my Queen, I will get it done urgently' says the gardener.

'There is no need to have it done so quickly, I was only suggesting' stated the Queen

The gardener looked at her in amazement and admiration, no royal had ever treated like this before, he was so happy to have been hired by this royal.

-

Now alone Serenity wanders through the flowers, upon coming to her favourites - lillies.

She kneels down to sniff them and pick a few for her boudwar, she picks a a few and lays them beside her.

'Your highness, that is not a Queens duty, ask one of the gardners to do it' says Venus

'Well Venus when have I ever been a normal Royal? Besides I find it relaxing, now what are you wanting?' asks Serenity

'The party will begin in a few hours, it is time to get ready' says Venus

Serenity sighs 'Did you have to remind me? You know how I feel about parties' says Serenity

'No don't bother replying to that' says Serenity slowly getting up, the dress impeding her movements. Venus smiled and escorted her Queen to her Boudwar to get ready for the party.

-

Scene change: Earth

Darien wanders around aimlessly looking around for the girls, but wasn't having much luck.

He sits on the bench where they always met for their dates and stared up at the moon, it seemed to be glowing like it was happy.

This just made him sadder and think of his princess, _no she's not my princess now' _he thought.

He ran his fingers through his hair, leaving partings where his fingers went.

'What's the matter sire?' asks a male voice.

Looking up he sees four figures 'who are you?' he asks.

'We are saddened that you don't recognise us, your highness' states the blonde one.

'It's you' he says coldly.

They look at him shocked, _'What is he on about'_ they thought.

-

A/N what do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 12

The Earth

_'We are saddened to here that you did not recognise us' said the blonde one._

'Its you' said Darien coldly.

_Whats he on about _they thought.

'Endymion we know about the battle with Beryl, they weren't us' explained Malachite

'Then prove it' he directed.

Malachite nodded, Jedite stepped forward and handed a letter to Endymion.

'What's this?' asked Endymion.

Jedite 'You will find your answer once you read it, we hope to see you there' said Jedite.

Darien sat on the bench turning the paper over and over, a breeze past and he caught a wiff of a familiar perfume of cherry blossoms and vanilla.

_'Serena' _he thought, it must be from her, she's the only one who wears that perfume that I know.

Opening the envelope the smell got stonger, palming the folded letter, he recognised her writing, it was gentle, and converse and looping, very feminine writing, it suited her.

Reading it, he was shocked by what he read, '_why would she do this?'_he thought.

To Prince Endymion of Earth,

You are invited to the Silver Palace of the Moon.

For the corination party of Queen Serenity.

Please inform us of your attendance by stamping the letter with your seal of state.

Upon stamping this letter it will return to us with your reply.

Sincerely Selenity.

There must have been heaps of letters like this sent all around, he didn't know whether to stamp the box that said yes or the one with no.

_'oh, what the hell, I have nothing to loose' _he thought, and stamped the yes.

The invitation turned into a origami swan and flew off towards the moon.

Even after all these years, he still had not found the end to her surprises.

Change of scene: Unknown

The young prince held out his hand and an origami swan landed in his hands.

He unfolded the letter and smiled, he stamped yes twice in his excitement and the swan folded itself up and flew off.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys - Please enjoy :D Thank you to all who have reviewed the story thus far :D

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts, 'speech'.

Don't forget to review :D

Chapter 13

Space

'What's wrong with the moon?' asked Yaten

Chibi-usa giggled 'There's nothing wrong with it, you'll see when we land'

They got closer to the shield and a senshi appeared, the senshi was wearing purple skirt, boots and holding a sythe.

'State you business or face the consquences' said the Senshi

'Hotaru is that you?' asked Chibi-usa

'Oh, Chibi-usa didn't see you there, we weren't expecting you' said Saturn 'I will escort you to the palace' she said. She closed her eyes and held out her hand towards the shield 'In the name of our Queen, allow us safe entry' said Saturn.

The lights looked at each other curiously, shrugged and followed the senshi.

-

Scene change - The moon

'Your highness we have visitors at the shield' said Luna

'So we do, lets got greet them' said Serenity

As the lights touched the ground and looked around, they could see that the moon was now able to sustain life.

_click click click _they heard and looked towards the sound and saw the inner and outer scouts.

Uranus as usual was giving them evils, Neptune smiled, the other scouts were all smiling happy to see them.

'Pluuu' called Chibi-usa and ran towards the senshi of time.

'Oh, Chibi-usa, its good to see you' said Pluto

'Where's mummy?' asked Chibi-usa

Before Pluto could answer another figure joined them, 'Mummy, squeeled chibi-chibi and ran towards the figure.

The senshi all turned and bowed, what the lights saw made their jaws drop.

A tall slim gorgous goddess holding chibi-chibi, they didn't recognise her until she cam into the light.

'Odango?' asked Seiya

She was holding a pink staff, its top was oval, it had wings either side, in the centre was a small crystal. Her dress was white satin, with what looked like butterly wings in the form of a gossimer bow, she had a golden crown with coloured crystals for each senshi, and the centre was a large pink and gold heart. Her bust was covered in golden rings, much like the girls princess dresses.

'Hello Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, it is nice to see you again' said Serenity

Chibi-usa stared at her mother, _'wow, she looks soo different to how I see her in the future and she's so regal' _she was shocked by the change in her.

'Guy's if you dont close your mouth's your going to catch flies' giggled Serenity. 'Now that the greetings are over, shall we enter the palace and get comfortable, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki you each have your own rooms, the palace adjusts itself when it senses new visitors'.

Walking into the palace just followed Serenity not taking in too much, it was all so overwhelming.

Serenity stood by the door as the others all filed in.

'Please wait here guys, please detransform and get comfortable, I won't be too long' said Serenity as she left the room.

Upon detransforming all the senshi sat down on the seats provided with a big sigh, '_this feels like I've come home' _thought the lights.

-

A/N: So what did everyone think? too much description? Feedback guys :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/ N: welcome to another in installment, thanking everyone who has reviewed and for your ongoing patronage. Please enjoy.

Chapter 14

Earth

Darien sat in his dark lounge room, with his head back staring at the ceiling.

He gritted his teeth, and threw his arm over his eyes in an attempt to stave off the wave of emotion he was having a hard time holding back.

Sighing he stood up and walked to the balcony, he leant againts the barrier and felt the air weaving its way through his hair like a welcoming touch from a lover.

Opening his eyes he looks up at the moon which is now halfway from the horizon as it was turning to night, the planets, the stars and moon all sparkled happily, like they were mocking him.

His eyes narrowed, he had a party to prepare for, another chance to see his Usako. Storming into the lounge room, he realised he had mentally called her Usako once again, which stopped him in his tracks.

He was shocked when had his heart started calling out for her, shaking his head to shake off the overwhelming amount of emotion about to bubble over, he must be crazy, he thought he had buried his feelings for her long ago, he must be crazy, obviously that door wasn't closed properly.

-

It took him several hours to figure out he could just transform into his prince form, once the prince took over, he spoke to his reincarnation.

'What have you been doing, you've messed up Serenity and my future, surely you can't be that stupid' said the prince

'Don't talk to me in public, people will think I've gone mad' said darien

'Well you have you stupid pillock, you've ruined the best future we had with Serenity' said the prince angrily.

'I'm not a pillock' said darien

'Are too, and before you argue back we need to get to that palace and save our future.

A knock at the door was heard breaking the silence 'Ah they're here' said the prince.

Opening the door his was looked into the shocked eyes of his shittenou, who seeing the form he was in instantly transformed and bowed to their prince.

'Are you ready to go sire?' ask Ken

'Yes, it's time we stop Darien from ruining my future' said the prince.

The others looked at him confused.

Jason sighed 'Are you sure you want to face my sister?' asked Jason

'Yes Jason, stop stalling' said the prince

Jason put his hands on the princes shoulder and they all ported to the sheild of the moon.

'What do we do now, do we knock or what?' asked Nick

'I don't know, this wasn't here last time I visited my sister during the Silver Millenium' stated Jason

'I didn't know she was your sister' said the prince

'Then why do you explain it was so easy for me to bring you to the moon when you wished to visit?' said Jason

'Smart alec...' the prince was cut off by the arrival of a senshi.

'State your business or face your doom' said the senshi.

The sharp business end of her sword was at the princes throat, 'Uranus, we seek to welcome the new queen to her throne' said Jason.

'Ah, Prince Jericho, about time you showed up' said Uranus

_'Did she really have to say my birth name' _thought Jason.

Uranus placed her hand towards the shield, a yellow glow forming, 'In the name of our Queen, our saviour, allow us safe passage through the shield' she instructed, the power leaving her hand and entering what looked like a keyhole that had appeared, they heard a click and were pulledpast the opened where it clicked shut once they were in.

'I will guide you down, please follow me' instructed Uranus.

The men are looking around and saw that everything had been renewed but the palace was different.

-

A/N: I decided to leave it there, chapter was getting alittle long. What you think?


	15. Chapter 15

A/ N: welcome to another in installment, thanking everyone who has reviewed and for your ongoing patronage. Please enjoy.

Chapter 15:

The Moon

Upon landing there was no one to be seen.

'Other visitors have arrived and are waiting in the reception room, follow me and I'll take you there' instructed Uranus

Uranus opened the door, everyone looked shocked that he would show his face here.

'You're on your own now boys' said Uranus

Rei was giving Jason daggers, Amy was giving the cold shoulder to Zach, Lita looked ready to kill Nick, and Mina decided to break the ice 'Hello Ken, nice to see you again' with a look of pure malice.

The boys jointly gulped and tried to talk to their princesses, but they had none of it.

'What are you doing here Darien?' asked a squeeky voice.

All turned to see Chibi-usa, with a Chibi Chibi hiding behind her shyly, not quite sure how to act with these strangers.

_'Oh, thank you kami, our daughter still lives, but there seems to be something different about her, and who is that other child' _frowned Darien.

Chibi Chibi decided at that moment to pipe up and ask 'Where's mummy?' and Saturn answered after opening the door, 'She was right behind me Chibi Chibi, she'll be here shortly.

(Because of you by After School played in the back ground).

_Click click click _'I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long' said Serenity entering the room.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement 'Darien, if you don't close your mouth, your going to catch flies' said Serenity humerously.

Chibi chibi ran over to her and threw herself into her mothers arms 'Mummy' she squeeled.

_'Mummy?' _Darien thought, his blood was starting to boil, this child wasn't his.

Uranus could see he was tensed up and crossed her arms sending a telepathic message _'Don't even think about it'_

'Brother it is nice to see you again, hope you plan to stay longer this time' said Serenity smiling.

Jason laughed 'So long as you don't call me Jericho again, whatever possessed mother do call me that we will never know. He walked over and hugged his sister 'It is so good to see you again' said Jason

'Solaria, Kinmoku, and the asteroids have accepted coming to the coronation your highness' said Pluto as she walked in.

As she walked into the room she could sense the tension between the prince and her queen.

'It is good to see you again prince endymion' said Pluto

'It is also good to see you Setsuna' said Endymion.

Seiya was staring at Endymion, and he at Seiya, they were eyeing each other preparing for battle if need be.

'Can you two please behave yourselves, this is supposed to be a happy night, you can tear each other to shreds another time and I'm sure a few of us would gladly assist.' said Uranus.

-

A/N: so what do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

A/ N: welcome to another in installment, thanking everyone who has reviewed and for your ongoing patronage. Please enjoy.

Chapter 16:

Moon

Darien stood gobsmacked looking at his princess _'No, she's not my princess anymore, there's something different about her'_he thought.

'Thank you for coming, if you pick a senshi and follow her, she will show you to your room, laking a senshi please ask the computer and it will guide you' said Usagi

'Please make your selves at home while we finish preparing for the party and the rest of our guests' said Usagi

'Chibi-usa I believe that the asteroid senshi are here, can you please guide them in?' asked Usagi

Chibi-usa in her princess dress ran off happily towards the entry hall, where you could hear many happy squeals.

'If you excuse me I have other guests to greet who have just arrived' said Usagi turning to leave the room towards the transportation device.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~~~~

New people entered the room guided by chibi-usa, they recognised the asteroid senshi from when they fought the dark moon circus.

'For those of you who don't know, these girls will become my guardians in the future, Ves Ves, Pala Pala, Jun Jun and Imogen' said Chibiusa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xx~~~~~~~

Usagi stood waiting in her princess form at the device waiting for her last lot of guests as those from Kinmoku wouldn't be arriving until the day after the party.

She was some what nervous, she hadn't seen these two in years.

The portal opened and the two figures standing there were smiling happily at her, one was stood in senshi attire, her high heels were gold, her skirt was gold bordered with red, her broach was a golden sun, her bow was red and back bow was gold, her eyes were warm and friendly hazel with flecks of gold. Her hair was red and was in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. She held a staff in her hand that was a large golden sun shaped like that of a star, its staff leading off it was gold and had a very intricate pattern that looked celtic.

Her male companion had messy blonde hair, kind and expressive blue eyes the colour of the earths ocean from space. He was smiling, clearly happy to see her, he was wearing golden suit, he had a pocket watch sat where his tie should be, it was in the shape of a sun star. His boots were black, and his cape was silver, he had no need for a mask he didn't need to hide himself from this woman.

Usagi ran up and forgetting she was a lady in a very long dress jumped and embraced them both happly.

They walked happily side by side until they reach the room where the others were waiting, Usagi stepped forward and introduced them.

'Please welcome Sailor Sun, also known as Princess Salaria, also known as Sarlie, stood beside her is her brother, as we know him Sunlight Knight, also known as Prince Sol, also known as Travis. They are visting us from the Sun Kingdom Solaria, please make them welcome' said Usagi.

Seiya and Endymion stood glaring at the prince as if sensing a threat from him.

The prince just glared back, he turned as if ignoring them to address their princess.

Bringing her hand to his lips, he kisses it lightly continuing to hold her soft hand, he looks up into her eyes, seeing the jealousy coming off the two glaring he smirks 'It is nice to see you again Princess' he said his voice sounding like a soft lovers caress, it sent shivers up her spine to hear his voice again.

Not knowing how to answer him she blushes, and smiles back at him. Enjoying the feel of his warm hand in hers, it was as if all those around them had disappeared and they were in their own little world.

Sarlie looks on smiling, glad that they would be back together like this, she notices Seiya watching her and blushes.

Seiya not interested in Usagi no more, walks over to the Sun Princess and greets her, taking her hand they get a blast from the past in memories.

'It is nice to see you again Princess' said Seiya

'It is nice to see you again too Prince' said Sarlie

Seiya turns and walks over to Mina, 'It is nice to have a memory of you cousin' he said.

Mina now having her memory back 'Seiya, your the long lost prince of the moon!' said Mina

'As the moon is a matriarchal society you were sent on a peace keeping mission with Kinmoku, there you fell in love with Sarlie who was also there for peace keeping, you stayed to help Kinmoku fight, and Sarlie returned to the sun to help protect Usagi' explained Mina

Endymion was feeling very jealous of the prince stood over next to Usagi, he was still holding _HIS _princesses hand. His hands were clenched in the form of a fist and were shaking in anger, his jaw was clenching and unclenching. To keep himself from snapping he stormed out of the room knocking over Usagi in the process. He didn't care what the concequences were anymore, and disappeared back to earth to sulk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What did you think was it crap?


	17. Chapter 17

A/ N: welcome to another in installment, thanking everyone who has reviewed and for your ongoing patronage. Please enjoy.

Chapter 17

Whilst the earth prince was sulking the moon kingdom was in full party mode, the music a classical melody that filled the background while everyone talked.

The atmosphere was vibrant and happy, vastly different to the mood on the earth.

Nobody noticed the non-attendance of the earth prince as he never attended them unless it was absolute necessity, like the time the trap was to be set so that he could steal the crystal for his own purposes.

He seemed to be stuck in a dream loop, of all the times he spent with the moon princess, then and now.

Seeing how they acted together in the past indicated a bond, that was fresh and only just starting to bloom.

Just as he saw the tears running down her face as he pulled his last .

The guardian of Elysian watched his prince sadly, all he could do was standby as his love disappeared from the time streams.

As he watched he saw something he thought his prince would never do, he must have finally realized how he cared for her, outside of his planning for her powers. He shook his head, and disappeared to save the baka from his own actions, before what he was doing forced the earth to die slowly while it waited for its prince to be reborn.

Yes he had many things to speak with his prince about, many of them not so nice.

Moon

Travis stood with his sister and the other senshi waiting for their princess, he was watching that Seiya who was presently making googly eyes at his sister, his eyes narrowed, his sister had been hurt by him in the past and he wasn't sure what to do about him.

As he pondered about what to do he heard the trumpets harolding a royal arrival.

'Introducing her royal highness Queen Selenity' The huge doors opened slowly, taking two soldiers to open the doors.

As she glided towards her throne, her subjects bowed as she passed.

Upon coming to the Throne she sat in the heir apparent chair instead, shocking her audience.

Before much could be said the trumpets sounded yet again,and the doors open.

'Announcing Sailor Saturn,' and she walks down to the other scouts beaming with joy.

For what would be the last time the trumpet sounded and a hush fell over the game grand hall.

'Announcing her royal highness Princess Serenity' the doors peeled open slowly.

There wasn't a dry eye amongst the crowd as they watched they princess descend the stairs, she walked elegantly, and she didn't trip once. As she approached the throne her mother stood, a smile on her face, tears streaming down her face and pride shining in her eyes.

Once she got to the stairs her mother stood at the top with Saturn off to the side holding a small white box.

She gracefully knelt on the cushion on the bottom step.

Stepping forward Selenity gestured to Saturn to bring her the box.

Opening the box Selenity reached into the box with her delicate hands and pulled out a small golden crown.

With the front of the crown facing her, she then placed the crown on her daughters brow.

as she placed the crown on her, once settled on the golden tressles.

A blinding light surrounded the princess, blinding everyone around and bathing those around in a comforting warm embrace as it hides its source from everyone.

A/N I think I'll leave it there for now


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for your support you guys :D here's the next installment :D I have decided that I will turn this into a series so this may or may not be the last chapter for this

Chapter 18.

Usagi stood and briefly hugged her mother, both almost crying with happiness the never before thought it would cometo this especially after the war with Beryl.

Now their kingdom had been rebuilt and their story was just about to begin afresh.

Turning together captivated audience, she smiled at them, 'Thank you everyone who has come to, celebrate this occasion, none of us thought it would ever come to this stage, no way our kingdom glitters in all it's Glory once again!'

A cheer went round the room, and Usagi stepped off the podium to join her court.

Pulling aside her brother Jericho into a waltz.

'it should be our father doing this, not me' he said

Usagi sighed' I know but nobody knows where he is' she said sadly.

The moon continues to party well into the next sunrise, everyone enjoying the occasion and celebrating as they welcomed in a whole new destiny.

On Earth

The priest stood over the medical bay watching his prince heal.

Sighing he looked up at the moon' why did things have to happen this way' he thought.

Sighing 'lets hope you know what your doing Selenity, cause I sure as he'll have no idea' he muttered.

' yes I know it was all endymions fault, but still... his thoughts ended there as the world around him froze solid.

It was time for them to wait.

A/N: so should I leave it there guys? I've already started to work on the next book. Let meknow what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you everyone for your continuous support throughout this story. Sadly this may be the last chapter, as this story is now pretty much completed. For clarification purposes Pluto doesn't yet know about Rini, Pluto's father was interfering again.

Chapter 19.

Sailor Mercury had finished her job to her highness, putting the Earth to sleep so it could heal.

She stood watching the Earth quietly, a stray tear running down her cheek, not sure when the next time she would see Zach.

Turning back to the room, she watched as her newly crowned Queen danced.

-

It was now approaching sunrise and everyone was now tired and many had left for their quarters.

The only people left in the room were the Queen, her mother and her court, tears were running down their faces.

They knew it was time to say goodbye to Selenity, Sailor Saturn stepped forward and placed her hand on the old Queens arm, and smiled up at her sadly.

No one said goodbye, as this wasn't a goodbye, for they would meet again, someday.

-

Serenity wiped her tears away, and walked out to get some air.

Coming to a stop next to Mercury she leant against the banister, 'Thank you for doing that Ami, I know how it upset you' she said

'I know, but without _**Him**_the Earth would have perished, I know we did the right thing, and I also know there will come a time when they join the alliance' she said.

Serenity smiled at her smartest protector, she sighed knowing how much paperwork and peace treaties she was going to have to forge now that the old treaties were outdated.

It was time to begin a whole new chapter for their kingdom, and a whole new future appeared, bright with all new possibilities.

Sailor Pluto stood watching the Time Stream, and smiled, she was happy about where this was leading.

If only she could have saved Rini, smirking she began to plot her new plans.

A/N: I know that chapter was short guys, but if I write much more the new story will be ruined. Hope you guys enjoyed this story, I'm thinking of doing a few what ifs, like if she forgave Mamoru, or if Mamoru had his way before betraying her. I'm getting so many Ideas right now, what if the sun children came to earth to save Usagi earlier, before she ascended how different would this story be,….. so many possibilities… Let me know what you thank. Luv yas xxxx


End file.
